


I Don't Want to Touch it, You Do It!

by Katieykat513



Series: Smutember 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Swap, Borderline crack, Day 6, F/M, Identity Reveal, Oral, Smut, They're 17, blowjob, depending on how you look at it, dick sucking, how did i almost forget that last tag...it's like my calling, oh yeah, sin - Freeform, smutember, smutember2020, swap!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: It's not everyday you get a blow job from the love of your life!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905115
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	I Don't Want to Touch it, You Do It!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, this was my favorite story to write so far!! I hope you all get a good horny laugh out of it like I did. 
> 
> Enjoy, sinners!!

(Since not everyone reads author's notes, I am going to put this here. Marinette is in Adrien's body and Adrien in Marinette's. The pronouns used are for the person inhabiting the body, hence, "her dick." Hopefully that helps, but hopefully I have also written it to make it easy to understand.)

Waking up early was not on Marinette’s Saturday to do list. Neither was waking up in Adrien’s bed. She looked around the room, unsure as to what woke her. The room was barely lit with the early morning light, but this was definitely Adrien’s bedroom. 

She sat up from laying face down. “Uhg. How did I--” She immediately stopped talking aloud when she realized that it was not her voice coming out of her mouth.

She looked down at the bed, where her hands were spread out below her. Except they were not her hands she was looking at; unless they were swollen and she somehow gained a silver signet ring on her right hand. 

She let out a high pitched whine; or as high as possible while being in a seventeen year old boy’s body; before she got the second shock of her morning.

“Kid. What’s with the new alarm clock?” A nasally voice said from the pillow next to Marinette.

Marinette froze. She knew that voice. She may not hang out with him often, but being the Guardian she recognized the Kwami of destruction’s voice. She finally tore her eyes away from the ring on her right hand and looked up to the left, where a small black Kwami was curled in a ball. His bright green eyes shining in the dark corner of Adrien’s bed. 

“P-plagg?” Marinette stuttered out.

“Yeah, kid?” Plagg answered lazily. 

“Arraaghh,” she grumbled, her mind started to spiral. “Please tell me I’m having a fever dream and what I think happened, didn’t really happen. And that I’ll wake up any moment and Tikki will be there with a wet cloth to my forehead and I won’t be in the love of my life’s bed next to what appears to be his Kwami.” 

Plagg’s eyes grew wide as he flew over to Marinette’s face. “Pigtails, is that you?”

Marinette answered with a whine. “Just give me a minute.”

Plagg stared at her while she took a few deep, calculating breaths, in and out, until she calmed down. Once she was calm she looked at Plagg, clearly already in Ladybug mode.

“Ok. Clearly there is some kind of akuma. I am going to assume Chat-”

“Adrien.” Plagg interrupted.

“No, Chat. Because I am not ready to think about that quite yet, thank you very much.” She shook her head as she tried to rid her mind of the implications. “Chat is in my body, which means he will be waking up next to Tikki. We need to defeat the akuma so we can get our bodies back before something terrible happens.” She shuddered at the thought of being in Chat’s body for the whole day. 

“Well, Pigtails, you are the boss. You know the words.”

“You’re right, let's go. Plagg, Claws out.” 

She transformed and jumped out of bed. She saw the remote for the windows on the desk, grabbed it, and pointed it at the window. She pressed the button and the window opened. She jumped out of the window and used the staff to assist her leap to the nearest rooftop. She made her way to Montparnasse Tower, their normal meeting space when akumas were giving them trouble; and an akuma they did not know the location of was considered trouble. 

She tried to keep her mind off of certain things while leaping over the rooftops, ignoring the tingling heat between her legs as she landed hard on the roof. She looked around and noticed that Chat was not there yet. Maybe being in her body made him sleep though weird changes. 

“Well, well, well.” A feminine voice said behind her. “Look at what the cat dragged in.”

She could hear the smirk in the voice. 

“Great. Now I'm going to have to wash my mouth out with soap when I get my body back.” Marinette spoke, but did not look at him. 

“Come on now, My Lady. Your walls tell me you like my face, can’t you like my wit too.”

She spun to face him and yelled, “You leave those out of this!” Seeing a devilish smirk on her own masked face was extremely jarring.

“Well I must say, that red does not go well with my complexion.” He gestured to his body’s face. 

“Chat, just stop. We need to defeat the akuma so we can get back home before anyone realizes we are gone.” 

Chat, in Ladybug’s small body, walked toward Ladybug, in Chat Noir’s larger body, and reached up to scratch the underside of her chin. “Whatever you say, My Lady Chat.”

Ladybug could not help but melt at the touch, apparently Chat’s body knew what it liked and chin scratches were one of them, causing a purr to start up in her chest. 

“Gah!” She exclaimed, speaking through the purr. “How do I make it stop!”

Chat Noir started to giggle, before he abruptly stopped. “Oh, My Lady, your giggle is adorable!”

“Chat, please stop! We have bigger problems here!” The purr stopped in her chest. She shoved Chat Noir as he was still giggling. She went to turn around when she felt the tightness in her suit. “Chat, what is happening?!”

Chat instantly stopped laughing when hearing the panicked words. “What is it, Ladybug?” He looked Ladybug, or rather his own body, over and noticed immediately what the issue was. “Umm. My Lady? I know what’s wrong.”

Ladybug grabbed Chat’s shoulders and practically shook him. “What?! What is it?!” Her voice cracked.

Chat took his dainty finger and pointed down to between their bodies. Ladybug looked down, only to be greeted by the sight of an erection, painfully pressed against the tight magical leather surrounding her crotch. 

Ladybug whined, “Why is this happening to me?!”

Chat cleared his throat, clearly affected by the turn of events. “Well. It happens when you are aroused.”

“I know how an erection happens, Chat!” Ladybug yelled at him. “Why is this happening to  _ me _ ?”

Chat reached up, grabbing Ladybug’s wrists, to remove her hands from his shoulders. He rubbed his hands up her arms to her muscular triceps. “Well, clearly something is arousing you. Is it me, Ladybug? Is being in my body making you hot and bothered?” He breathlessly asked.

Ladybug whined, or perhaps it was a moan, and tried to control her hips as they bucked at his words. 

Chat winked and softly said. “I knew I’d win you over at some point, My Lady. Just didn’t know I was competing against myself. Wouldn’t have tried so hard if I had known.” He finished wistfully. 

He released Ladybug’s arms and turned to walk to the edge of the tower. “Well I suppose we should get this over with so we can have an actual conversation in the right bodies.” He looked around to see if he could see any sign of chaos in the light of dawn, when he heard a small whisper behind him. 

“I can’t,” Ladybug said.

“What was that?” He answered.

“I can’t. I can’t go anywhere. I can’t move, Chat.” She whined.

“Ladybug? What do you mean you can’t move?” He questioned. He turned back around to face her, immediately realizing what was wrong. “Oh. Yeah, guess it takes practice to walk or run around in a skin tight suit with a boner.”

She looked at him, her face red with a horrified expression, and screeched in her deeper voice, “You mean this is normal?!” 

Chat blushed lightly and responded, “Well yeah. Have you seen your ass in this skin tight suit? It’s kind of fantastic. Never fails to give me a boner.”

If it was possible, Ladybug’s face became redder. “Chat.” She wheezed out. 

“My Lady, if you become any redder, it might be permanent and my make up artists will have to change my foundation and my father will not be pleased.” He said cheekily. 

She leaned over, hands on her knees with eyes clenched tight, and breathed out, “Adrien.”

“Marinette.” He whispered back.

Her head shot up to look at him. It was a little easier to talk to him when she was looking up into her own blue eyes instead of the green emeralds that frequented her dreams and waking hours. “I was trying so hard not to think about it. Really, really hard-”

“I can see how  _ hard _ .” Chat interrupted.

“Could you stop that!” She yelled out. “I am having an existential crisis and you are making boner puns! I would very much like my own body back so I can tie you up to the Eiffel Tower and...and..” She trailed off.

She stood up as straight as she could, without pinching the shaft or balls pressing against the suit, placed her hands over her eyes and screamed into the early morning sky. “Gah! I was trying to threaten you, but clearly the blood is being used elsewhere and now all I can think of is having my way with you while you’re tied up with my yo-yo!”

Chat’s face turned a slightly darker shade of red before he cleared his throat, “Well, My Lady, that can be arranged at a later date. But right now we need to take care of the problem so we can get to that later.” 

She quickly looked down at him. Her hands raked through her hair and hit the cat ears on top of her head, as she stared at him wide eyed. “What do you mean, we?”

Chat Noir walked to stand in front of Ladybug. He reached up to grab her wrists to bring them off of her head, bringing her hands to rest in his. “I mean, we-” he gestures in between them, “-are going to take care of the boner, so you can move.” 

Chat reached up under Ladybug’s chin, grabbing the bell, and dragged it down her chest. He unzipped the suit to her hips before she realized what was happening. “Wait! We...we can’t do this...here.” Ladybug stuttered out.

“Well, we either do this here-” Chat reached into the suit, cupping the dick and bringing it out into the early morning air. “-or we can go back to my room. And wow my dick looks a lot bigger when it’s held in your hands, My Lady.”

Ladybug shivered at the contact and breathed out, “Just...get it over with...please.” 

“As you wish.” He started to pump the cock with his newly acquired, tiny, delicate hands. The precum, already leaking from the tip when he pulled the cock from its leathery prison, soaked his red and black spotted gloved hand. “My, you liked the idea of me being, well, me, didn’t you? Does being in your partner’s body turn you on so much, that the severity of the situation couldn’t even scare this boner away?” 

He started pumping faster before realizing the angle was not conducive to a fast finish. He suddenly dropped down onto his knees, making Ladybug yelp, and grabbed the balls with his other hand, massaging them in a circular back and forth motion. Ladybug could not stop her hips from thrusting into Chat’s hand as he pumped her up and down. 

“Fuck, Adrien!” Ladybug moaned out. She leaned over, clenched her eyes shut, and set her hands on his shoulders, barely able to hold herself together at the foreign feeling of having a dick.

“Wow, My Lady,” Chat breathed out heavily, clearly affected by what he was doing to Ladybug inhabiting his body. “Who knew, that even after this unusual circumstance, that you would still moan my civilian name, while having your superhero body jack off the very dick, I am now very sure you fantasize about.” 

She could feel his breath on the head of the dick as he spoke to her. She groaned, “If you keep saying terribly sexy things that I shouldn’t even find sexy, I will explode.”

“Isn’t that what we are  _ aiming _ for?” He took the head of the dick and aimed it toward his face, “You know,” He paused when he noticed her not looking at him, “Maarriiinneettee. Look at me.” She unclenched her eyes to look down at Chat. “I have been curious about what sucking a dick was like. No time like the present.”

He took the dick into his mouth, as far as he could go, as Ladybug’s eyes went impossibly wide at the sight happening below her. Chat moaned around the dick as it filled his mouth but didn’t expect for a hot spurt of liquid to hit the back of his throat or the scream that his lady let out with his own voice. 

“Ahhhh!” Ladybug cried out as her orgasm rushed through her. She gripped Chat’s shoulders and thrust into his mouth as cum spurted out the tip of, currently, her dick. As she came down from her high and opened her eyes, she saw her own face with Chat’s dick in her mouth. She immediately released his shoulders and took a step back, the dick between her legs made a popping sound as it was jerked out. “Chat, Adrien, I am so sorry! I…I don’t know what came over me! I didn’t mean to be so rough!” 

Chat stood, on his knees, staring off, his mouth left wide open by the absence of cock in his mouth. He felt some of the thick cum run out of his mouth and snapped out of it, snapping his mouth shut and swallowing the liquid down, licking his lips to get the excess cum dribbling down to his chin. 

“I know exactly what  _ came _ over you, My Lady. And frankly it was quite an interesting experience. Are women always so wet when they are aroused? I think I’d rather have the boner.” He chuckled as he stood up. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Puns. Of course. Even if you are in my body, you are still you.”

Chat took his arm and wiped his face off, making sure there wasn’t anything incriminating left on his face; the press would have a field day. “But of course. I’m always me, even when you didn’t know it.”

The color in her cheeks had yet to subside as she looked away. She jumped as she felt his hands on her again. He took her softening dick into his hands and put it back in his mouth, cleaning the excess fluid that was dripping from the tip. 

“Wouldn’t want this to be sticky later. Best if all of the mess is cleaned up.”

“Chat!” Ladybug whined and threw her hands over her face. The dick twitched again as he brought his lips to the tip and gently sucked. “Please, no more! It’s very sensitive!” Her body shook as Chat finally released her from his mouth. 

“I know. Isn’t it great? So much to feel when it’s that sensitive. But, since you are in my body, I’ll stop for now.” He took her dick, tucked it back into the underwear, and stood as he zipped up her suit. “Now, we have an akuma to take care of, and you should be good for a few minutes-” He gave her, what he hoped was, a sexy smirk on his face, “although if you need more--attention--I wouldn’t be against it.”

She dropped her hands from her eyes and scowled at him. “Now you listen here, pervert!” He preened at the nickname. “This was a one time thing, you hear me! We are going to defeat the akuma and we are going to get our bodies back, and we are going to go home and never speak of this again!” 

He gave her a loving look as she scolded him. “You’re right, My...Minette.” He placed his dainty hand beneath her chin, and scratched. She closed her eyes and another purr rumbled through her chest. “We probably won’t talk about this moment right now, but how about later, when I come by the bakery with a bouquet of red roses, and ask you to go on a date with me. And then later when I drop you off, maybe a certain cat can sneak into your bedroom and you can suck  _ his _ dick, hmm?” 

He stopped scratching and she opened her eyes and scowled at him again, causing the purr to stop. “Someone’s cocky….for someone who doesn’t have their dick at the moment.” 

He laughed, “Ooo, someone knows how to use those claws.” 

She huffed with her newly deepened voice and then sighed. “Chat, look, I’m sorry. About before. The whole...in your mouth. I didn’t want to...I didn’t mean to..” She slouched and turned into herself. Chat placed a hand on her shoulder and bumped her chin up to look him in the eyes. 

“Ladybug --Marinette-- I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t want to, ok? I was being honest when I said I wanted to know what it was like. Literally something I’ll never get to experience again. And sure it was awkward and sure your panties will be ruined and soaking wet when you get your body back, but we’re going to be fine, Buginette.” 

She stood straight, looked at Chat, before looking out over the city. “You’re right, Chat-bug-” He grinned at the new nickname. “Let’s go kick some akuma ass, so I can know what you taste like without ever having to do it myself.” She grinned mischievously at him, noticing a pink tinge under his mask. 

“Ok. Ok. Let’s go. Or you will have no panties left with how turned on I am!” He rubbed his thighs together in a show to gain friction where he needed it, before turning and swinging his yoyo out to hook on the next building to search for the weird body swap akuma.

Ladybug shook her head and grabbed her staff from her back. “Just another morning in Paris!” She took off after her partner, thinking of all the interesting things they could do later. 


End file.
